The Fate that Summer Lane Deserved
by Shiva-J
Summary: The uncaring drug addicted Summer Lane meets the fate that she deserved.


**The Fate that Summer Lane Deserved**

"Just roll her over, it's how Hendrix died."

Adrian Lane was saying this to his siblings about his mother Summer, who had snorted one 8-ball too many and was currently od-ing on the floor, a puddle of vomit nearby.

Dean shrugged, "Works for me."

Then they did so.

"Think the cops will find her in time?" Courtney asked as she played with the phone, wondering if she should make the call or just leave her there as is.

"Fucked if I cared." Adrian growled, glad that his voice hadn't cracked in the process.

Being the eldest sucked in that regard, since he was the only one going through puberty currently.

There was a sound and all three of Summer's kids turned and saw their missing sibling entering the room with another small duffle bag.

"There!" Brianna chirped happily, "It was in a pile of old clothes! I'm surprised the bitch over there didn't try to pawn it."

There was a gurgling sound from the otherwise still body, face planted deep in a pile of Technicolor breath.

"Come on." Adrian said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Let's get the basics and bail."

His siblings all nodded, the basics being codeword for food (if there was any in the house), clothes, a couple books, and cash (if there was any in the house).

As the others began scrounging around, Dean just smirked, having gotten prepared for this in advance.

He might have been the youngest, but he had suspected that their mother's slide would accelerate faster than normal due to her even more erratic behavior.

He knew that the odds of them getting to Maryland were low, but it was better than letting the state of California's Child Protection Services handle their case.

"Especially since that bitch was able to buy off the previous agent with sex and coke." Dean thought with disgust.

Adults couldn't be relied on for anything. He had learned that real young.

They only had each other, and the very slim hope of safe harbor at their grandparents place.

"Which means Uncle Trent and Aunt Janie." Dean thought with a small grin.

It wasn't much, but it was better than what they currently had.

Another gurgling sound came from Summer, Dean briefly wondered if she was dead then dismissed it.

It didn't matter.

She didn't matter.

She never did.

Summer Lane was just a womb to him, nothing more.

Dean then slung his duffle bag around his shoulders for comfort, and with good timing too since Adrian hollered, "Everybody ready?!"

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Dean added with a cheeky grin, and a kick at Summer's ribs.

Another gurgling sound erupted as a reply.

Adrian smirked and said, "Let's roll."

The Little Lanes left without any departing words, or calls to 911 for help.

"The bitch can help herself," Dean thought to himself, "It's all she's done all her life apparently."

And thus a few days later when Summer Lane's neighbors called the cops to complain about the smell of rotten garbage from her house, she was found in the living room decaying away in the summer's heat of LA.

The air conditioning long busted.

Her faced planted in a crusty old pile of puke.

An old balloon with cocaine residue nearby.

Her children no where to be found.

Alone, unwanted, unloved, uncared for, and now robbed of the only thing she had going for her, good looks.

One of the officers on the scene had known her when she was alive, he thought she was dumb and stupid but good for a cheap fuck and nothing more.

"Real shame," Officer Daniels thought to himself, "I was wanting to get my balls drained tonight."

Then he shrugged, there were others like her available.

The body was then zipped up in a body bag and taken away, tagged, autopsied, and then thrown into a paupers grave without a marker.

No one brought flowers, no one ever came to see her as she rotted away in the earth as worm food.

Her children forgot about her, they didn't care.

They grew up and had their own lives.

Adrian joined the army and used their services to study computer technical services, eventually parlaying his skills in a startup social media website called PicConnect that became Facebook's main competitor.

Courtney used her good looks and equally good brain to get into a good college, did some modeling, married a rich guy, divorced the guy when he cheated on her, had the prenup voided due to the cheating and got half his money and lived happily ever after.

Brianna had a brief acting career before going behind the camera as a director and won an Academy Award in her 30's for her _magnum opus_, _Man of Steel: The Life of Joseph Stalin_

Dean got into extreme sports of all sorts and became famous as a daredevil, and even more famous for all the injuries he sustained without dying or being permanently paralyzed during his career.

This was the only good that came of Summer Lane, who became ashes and dust in a lonely grave, who became just a name on an ancestry chart with only a bare minimal of information.

It was her fate.

It was what she deserved.

**FIN**

* * *

_Notes: In canon it was established that Summer Lane had four children, but only two appeared on screen and were given names and dialogue. So I named the unnamed ones Brianna and Dean. Or A, B, C, D. :)._


End file.
